


Shatter Knee

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Week 2019 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating AU, Modern AU, Prompt: Shattered, Zutara Week 2019, cw: broken bone, haha not me coming in a year late with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Katara's knee is shattered, just like her career now.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446184
Kudos: 27





	Shatter Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is not in any way shape or form inspired by the whole Tonya Harding incident. I saw the prompt Shattered, went "ice skater Katara and a sabotage" and went "oh wait". The closest parallel to that incident is someone's bone being broken, but the sabotages are very different.
> 
> anyways if you're a Mai fan i suggest not reading this.
> 
> and yes i'm going to make a whole AU out of this just you wait.
> 
> bad pun is bad and tasteless and i'm sorry for it.

“Shattered,” she said as soon as she came home and sat down on her bed, her voice shaking, “It’s basically shattered, like my career.” The cast and brace was on, painkilling med in her system. She laughs bitterly - to go out like she did was nearly a shame. She'd hit a chunk of ice while performing and fell onto her knee. 

“I’m sorry about her,” Zuko says, and Katara rolls her eyes.

“It’s not your fault, it’s on her for being jealous and afraid,” Zuko said, “If you want, we can sue her or something.”

“She’s already being punished,” Katara laughed, “Everyone knows she thinks we have a rivalry, but we don’t. I know that I’m better than her, everyone knows that. No one thought she’d take it this far.”

“Oh,” Zuko said, “So what do you need now?”

“Just...healing and physical reconditioning,” Katara said, “But I don’t think my knee’ll ever be good enough for me to get back onto the ice.”

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, gently pulling her in a hug while being mindful of her broken knee. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Katara said, “We should’ve seen it coming - her parents just put too much pressure on her - “

“She shouldn’t have to resort to _sabotage_ to beat you,” Zuko said, “If she actually had the skill and the heart for this sport, she could’ve been a credible rival. Instead, she refused to find a different way to make her parents happy, because honestly? I’ve met them, they want her to be an ice skater if she wants to be one. They would’ve supported her with any other career. It was my father who put the pressure on her, not her parents.”

“Your father? What does he have to do with Mai?”

“He owned the ice skating arena Mai trained at. And as Azula’s friend, she would have extra scrutiny from him, along with Azula whispering poison in her ears. None of this is to make her more sympathetic, just what I know.”

“I feel slightly bad for her,” Katara said, “But again, it’s an explanation, not justification for _destroying my knee and whole career_.”

“I know, but the court needs to know her psychology,” Zuko said, “If you want me too, that is.”

“I...she hurt me. But she’s also hurt and she clearly needs help. Ozai’s already in prison for his business and child abuse but Mai needs help.” Katara said, “But I’m not going to let go of this easily.”

“And I don’t expect you to do so,” Zuko said, and when Katara raised a brow, he said, “Because your ice skating was more than a career - it was something you loved to do. And now it’s been taken from you.” 

“It has,” Katara said suddenly, “But it’s not completely gone. My career is, but my love is still here. Thanks, Zuko!”

“What? What did I do?” he asked, clearly confused at her sudden epiphany.

“I will always mourn my career ending so soon, but I’ve done well and earned my medals. I can be someone’s coach or I could judge, the possibilities are endless. And I’m almost done with my career soon, I probably wouldn’t have made it to the next two Olympic games - new blood and all.”

“You’d be the talk of the next few years - your career ending in your prime…” He’s cut off by Katara laughing. 

“By sabotaging me, Mai just wound up making me more famous,” she said, chuckling, “I’m still going to take her to court.”

“If that’s what you want,” Zuko said, “I’ll be by your side no matter what.”

“Then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know where i was going with this. i'm sorry. if i have enough inspiration for the next installment to be written within this year, i swear this'll be less complicated.


End file.
